kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Sum2k3/Spielplatz1
Roxas ist ein Mitglied der Organisation XIII und der Niemand von Sora. Trotz das Soras Herz sich kurz nach seiner Befreiung wieder erholt hat, existiert Roxas weiterhin. Als Niemand von Sora ist es ihm ebenfalls möglich das Schlüsselschwert zu verwenden und die Kräfte des Lichts zu benutzen, welches sein Element ist. Als Organisationsmitglied befehligt er die Samurai Niemande. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts'' thumb|left|Xemnas berät Roxas am dunklen Strand nach dem Kampf gegen Sora Laut den Geheimen Ansem-Berichten wurde Roxas geboren, als Sora sich selbst mit dem Schlüsselschwert der Herzen ersticht, um Kairis Herze aus seinem zu befreien. Sora verbringt nur wenig zeit als Herzloser, da Kairi ihn schnell von der Dunkelheit befreien kann und ihn wieder zu seiner wahren Gestalt verhilft. Während normale Niemande bei der Regeneration zerstört werden, ist es Roxas trotzdem möglich zur selben Zeit wie Sora zu existieren, dafür ohne Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben. Roxas Status als Soras Niemand gewährt ihm die Möglichkeit Schlüsselschwerter verwenden zu können. Roxas wandert träge und verwirrt durch Twilight Town, wo er von Xemnas gefunden wird. Kurze Zeit später trifft er auf Axel, welcher ihn, nachdem sie Hayner, Pence und Olette in der Stadt gesehen haben, zum Meersalz-Eis essen auf dem Bahnhofsturm mitnimmt. Sechs Tage nach seiner Entstehung trift er Xemnas am dunklen Strand, wo sie miteinander sprechen. Xemnas enthüllt ihm, dass er Sora getroffen hat, als er in Hollow Bastion auf ihn gestoßen ist. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' [[Datei:Wohin der Weg führt (Zwischensequenz) ReCOM.png|thumb|left|Roxas am Ende von Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories - Reverse/Rebirth]] Nachdem Rikus Handlung vollendet ist, ist ein Bild von Roxas im Abspann zu sehen. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories wurde dies in eine stumme Zwischensequenz umgewandelt, in der Roxas gemeinsam mit Hayner, Pence und Olette zu sehen ist. Während des Abspanns ist auch Axel zu sehen, wie er sich mit ihm unterhält, obwohl Roxas komplett Ahnungslos von seiner Existenz ist. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Roxas ist in Twilight Town geboren und wird kurz darauf von Xemnas entdeckt, welcher ihm seinen Namen gibt. Da er keinen Ort hat, an den er hingehen kann, tritt er der Organisation XIII bei, in der Hoffnung die Antworten zu finden, die er sucht. Axel freundet sich recht schnell mit Roxas an und isst mit ihm gemeinsam ein Meersalz-Eis. Am fünften Tag wird Roxas unter Axels Obhut gesteckt und werden kurz darauf beste Freunde. Wenn sie Twilight Town besuchen, entdeckt Roxas gelegentlich drei normale Kinder, mit denen er gerne befreundet wäre. Während Axel zum Schloss des Entfallens gesendet wird, um Marluxias Pläne, Sora zu kontrollieren und die Organisation zu hintergehen, zu durchkreuzen, wird Roxas die Obhut des jüngsten Mitglieds der Organisation XIII, Xion, überlassen. Trotz anfänglicher emotionaler Zurückhaltung, öffnet sie sich langsam Roxas gegenüber und offenbart ihm, das auch sie das Schlüsselschwert benutzen kann, zu Roxas Freude werden die beiden daraufhin schnell Freunde. Roxas fällt für einige Wochen ins Koma, was mit Soras Wiederherstellung durch Naminé zusammenhängt, wodurch Roxas seltsame Träume und Erscheinungen bekommt, außerdem beginnt er sich zu fragen, wieso er das Schlüsselschwert trägt und zweifelt zudem noch an den Motiven der Organisation XIII. Während er mehr Zeit mit der Organisation verbringt, wächst seine Ungeduld, da seine Fragen immernoch unbeantwortet sind. Dennoch hilft er weiterhin der Organisation dabei, Kingdom Hearts zu vervollständigen, indem er Herzlose mit seinem Schlüsselschwert vernichtet. Auch Xion ist geplagt von ihren eigenen Fragen und verlässt deshalb die Organisation. Roxas und Axel begeben sich deshalb auf die Suche nach ihr und schaffen es schließlich sie wieder zurück zur Organisation zu holen. Ihre Zeit in der Organisation XIII ist erneut nicht von langer dauer und sie verschwindet wieder und versucht zu Sora zu kommen. Roxas findet währenddessen heraus, dass Xion nur eine Replika ist und kein echte Mitglied der Organisation XIII, auch erfährt er, dass Axel über diese Sache bereits länger bescheid wusste, was Roxas verletzt. Er bittet Axel darum, ihm zu sagen, wer er eigentlich ist, doch Axel weigert sich darauf zu antworten und sagt ihm, er soll ihm vertrauen. Verärgert und allein gelassen folgt er Xions Beispiel und flieht von der Organisation. Auf seinem Weg trifft er auf Saïx, welcher ihn aufhalten will zu gehen, wird jedoch besiegt. Auf seinem weiteren Weg trifft er auf Axel, welcher ihn versucht zu überzeugen bei der Organisation zu bleiben, da diese ihn ansonsten wegen seines Verrats verfolgen und vernichten werden. Roxas sagt lediglich "Mich würde keiner vermissen" und geht seinen Weg fort, hört dabei aber nicht Axel Widerworte, dass er ihn vermissen würde. Am nächsten Tag durchsucht Roxas Twilight Town und trifft schließlich auf Xion, welche ihre wahre Herkunft herausgefunden hat. Roxas ist darüber schockiert, als er bemerkt, dass sie sein altes Ich als Erscheinung gewählt hat und noch mehr, als sie ihm erzählt, dass sie ihn absorbieren will, um zum wahren Sora zu werden. Kurz darauf, in ihren geheimen Tagebucheintrag stellt sich dies jedoch als List von ihr heraus. Ihr ist bewusst, dass sie nicht beide zur selben Zeit existieren können und entschließt daher, Xemnas nicht gewinnen zu lassen und freiwillig ihre Existenz dafür bezahlt. thumb|right|Roxas trägt zwei Schlüsselschwerter Da sie weiß, dass Roxas ihr nichts antun kann, zwingt sie ihm zum Kampf. Sie verwandelt sich für den Kampf in ein riesieges gepanzertes Monster. Nach einem langen und harten Kampf besiegt Roxas Xion, welche wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form annimmt. In ihren letzten Augenblicken erzählt sie Roxas von den wahren Motiven der Organisation XIII, das sie froh darüber ist, dass sie Freunde waren und bittet ihn, dass Xemnas Kingdom Hearts nicht benutzen darf. Während sich Xion langsam in leuchtend weißen Kristallen auflöst und eine Muschel hinterlässt, hält Roxas sie weinend in seinen Armen. thumb|left|Riku-Ansem nimmt Roxas gefangen Xion wird von Roxas absorbiert, gemeinsam mit dem Wissen von Xemnas wahren Plänen, wodurch seine Entschlossenheit Sora und seine Antworten zu finden nur noch größer wird. Roxas kehrt zurück in Die Welt die niemals war um Kingdom Hearts "freizusetzen", um Xions letzte Bitte zu erfüllen und in der Hoffnung Xion wieder zurück zu holen. Bei seiner Ankunft in der Welt wird er allerdings von zahllosen Schattenschalken angegriffen. Roxas bemerkt schnell, dass er alleine keine Chance gegen die Massen an Herzlosen hat. Er erspäht Riku auf dem Wolkenkratzer, welchen er sein Memoire-Schlüsselschwert zuwirft. Gemeinsam schaffen es die beiden, Rücken an Rücken, die Herzlosen zu besiegen. Ohne großes Zögern kämpfen die beiden dann gegeneinander, während des Kampfes sagt Riku zu Roxas "Komm schon, Sora. Ich dachte, du bist stärker." Woraufhin dieser instinktiv mit "Wach auf. Erkenne endlich, wer von uns gewinnt." antwortet - ein Satz, welchen Sora auf Rikus vorigen Satz verwendet hat. Als Riku seine drohende Niederlage bemerkt und er sich bei Roxas sicher ist, entschließt er sich sein Herz freizusetzen und die Dunkelheit überhand nehmen zu lassen, wodurch sein Äußeres Erscheinungsbild zu Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht, wird. Riku-Ansem verschwindet plötzlich und taucht direkt vor Roxas wieder auf, was ihn überrascht und damit leichter vom Wächter gefangen werden kann, welcher ihn bewusstlos macht. Daraufhin erscheint DiZ, welcher ein Portal erschafft, dass zum alten Herrenhaus in Twilight Town führt. Dorthin, wo Roxas Reise vor einem Jahr begonnen hat. thumb|right|DiZ bringt Roxas zum Digitalen Twilight Town DiZ Ziel ist es, Sora und Roxas zu vereinen, um Soras Erwachen und die Regeneration seiner Erinnerungen zu beschleunigen. Ihm ist im klaren, dass die Organisation auf der Suche nach ihren fehlenden Mitglied ist, weshalb er Roxas in eine digitale Kopie von Twilight Town bringt. Dort kann er in Sicherheit vor der Organisation XIII verwahrt werden und ein Leben als normaler Junge leben, ohne sich Gedanken um seine Vergangenheit zu machen. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' thumb|left|Roxas bespricht mit seinen Freunden das kommende Turnier DiZ ist es gelungen, Roxas Gedächtnis so zu manipulieren, dass er denkt, ein normales Leben im digitalen Twilight Town zu leben. Er hat sich mit den drei Jugendlichen Hayner, Pence und Olette angefreundet und schreibt sogar in ein Tagebuch, was er so erlebt. Roxas hat seine gesamten Erinnerungen an seine Zeit bei der Organisation XIII vergessen. Während Naminé immer größere Fortschritte verzeichnet, Soras Gedächtnis zu regenerieren, beginnen bei Roxas verschwommene Erinnerungen von Soras Abenteuern. Zur selben Zeit geschehen immer häufiger seltsame Dinge in der Stadt. Seltsame weiß-silberne Kreaturen, dich sich auf seltsame Art fortbewegen, fangen an Fotos zu stehlen und greifen Roxas an. Diese Kreaturen werden von Axel geschickt, welcher schließlich den Aufenthaltsort von Roxas ausmachen konnte und versucht und ihn wieder mitzunehmen. Während des erst aussichtlslosen Kampfes gegen die seltsame Kreatur erscheint in seiner Hand ein Königsanhänger Schlüsselschwert, mit dem es ihm möglich ist, die Kreatur zu besiegen. Neben den Niemanden kommt Roxas auch mehrfach mit Naminé in Kontakt, welche scheinbar über Roxas bescheid weiß, selbst Dinge die er selbst nicht kennt. Sie rettet ihn auch vor der ausbrechenden Dunkelheit, nachdem er den Twilight-Dorn im Ort des Erwachens besiegt hat. Roxas beginnt sich mit Naminés Herzen zu verbinden, was schließlich zu Kairis Herz führt und dazu, dass er sich daran erinnert, dass sie eine Freundin von Sora ist. Er trifft auch auf einen Mann in schwarzer Kutte, welcher sich später als Riku herausstellt. Außerdem trifft er auf eine weitere unbekannte Person mit roten Bandagen, welche sich als DiZ bezeichnet, welcher schließlich auch für seine Gefangennahme verantwortlich ist. Auch wenn Roxas die Beweggründe der von ihn getroffenen Charaktere nicht versteht, wird ihm bald klar, welches Ziel Axel verfolgt. Axel soll Roxas auf Befehl der Organisation XIII wieder zurückbringen. Roxas kann sich weder an die Organisation noch an seinen früheren Freund erinnern, weshalb er verunsicht wird durch die Aussage von Axel, dass sie Freunde waren. Axel ist gezwungen, ihn anzugreifen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, weshalb beim Struggle-Turnier plötzlich die Zeit stehen bleibt und Axel ihn angreift. Doch bevor Axel Roxas besiegen kann, erscheint DiZ und stoppt Axel. Nach dem Turnier fällt Roxas vom Bahnhofsturm herunter und versucht mental Naminé zu erreichen, erreicht stattdessen ihr Gegenstück Kairi. Er erkennt ihren Namen aus seinen Träumen von Sora wieder. thumb|right|Naminé erklärt Roxas, dass er ein Niemand ist Am Ende der Sommerferien erzählt Naminé Roxas, dass er ein Niemand ist und dazu bestimmt ist, Sora zu treffen, damit sie beide wieder eins werden können. Neben dieser Aussage erfährt er auch, dass er nur in einer digitalen Kopie der eigentlich Welt lebt und nichts was er erlebt hat wahr ist. Er trifft erneut auf Axel, welcher nun den Auftrag bekommen hat, Roxas zu vernichten, sollte er nicht frewillig mitkommen. DiZ greift erneut ein und friert diesmal die komplette digitale Welt ein und sagt Roxas, er soll zum alten Herrenhaus kommen, wo er schließlich auf Naminé trifft. Sie erzählt ihm schließlich, dass die Vereinigung mit Sora ihn nicht verschwinden lässt, doch wird es helfen wieder vollständig zu werden. DiZ taucht jedoch auf und nimmt Naminé mit, jedoch sagt sie zum Schluss noch, dass sie sich wieder sehen werden, auch wenn sie sich möglicherweise nicht wieder erkennen können. Roxas Verlangen Sora endlich selbst zu sehen, lässt ihn durch das Herrenhaus suchen, wodurch er sich immer mehr bewusst wird, wie sein voriges Leben war. Dabei erinnert er sich an die Gefangennahme durch Riku und DiZ und seine Verschleppung in die digitale Welt. Aus Wut zerstört Roxas DiZ Computer, auch wenn dies nur die digitale Kopie war. thumb|left|Roxas kämpft gegen Axel Roxas trifft ein weiteres und zugleich letztes Mal auf Axel, der Roxas trotz seiner zurück gekehrten Erinnerungen trotzdem vernichten muss. Die beiden kämpfen erneut, doch diesmal ist es Roxas möglich, seine alten Fähigkeiten zu verwenden, darunter auch die Synchron-Klinge, wodurch er zwei Schlüsselschwerter gleichzeit benutzen kann, Memoire und Sternentreue. Roxas besiegt seinen alten Freund, zeigt aber auch Reue und hofft, dass sie eines Tages erneut aufeinander treffen können, woraufhin Axel hämisch reagiert und sagt, dass nur Roxas ein neues Leben bekommt. Axel zieht sich daraufhin zurück, ohne seinen Auftrag erledigt zu haben. Danach reist Roxas zum Gefäß Raum, wo er erst auf Donald Duck und Goofy trifft und schließlich auch auf Soras Gefäß, wird jedoch vorher von DiZ weiter in Rage gebracht, da er ihm sagt, er sei kein Mensch und verdiene es nicht zu leben. In seiner Wut versucht Roxas DiZ zu zerschneiden, doch bemerkt er schnell, dass es sich dabei nur um ein Hologram handelt. Als DiZ verchwindet, öffnet sich das große Gefäß in der Mitte des Raums. Seine angestaute Wut verschwindet plötzlich als er Sora schlafend im Gefäß sieht. Roxas lächelt traurig und sagt, dass seine Sommerferien wohl nun vorbei sind. Mit diesen Worten akzeptiert er sein Schicksals und verschmilzt wieder mit Sora. thumb|right|Roxas kämpft gegen Sora Zu Soras Verwirrung und Erzörnung reden alle Organisationsmitglieder mit ihm so, als würden sie ihn schon länger kennen, was eigentlich Anspielungen auf Roxas sind. Dies steigert sich in der Welt die niemals war zum Höhepunkt, als zwei Samurai Niemande erscheinen und Donald und Goofy zurückhalten. Zur gleichen Zeit taucht ein vermummter Roxas vor Sora auf, welcher ebenfalls das Schlüsselschwert trägt. Die beiden kommen zum Ort des Erwachens und kämpfen gegeneinander. Bei dem Kampf sagt Roxas, er sei von der dunklen Seite, woraufhin Sora denkt, es handelt sich dabei um Riku. Roxas verneint dies und sagt daraufhin, dass er Riku einst im Kampf besiegt hatte. Er verlangt dann eine Antwort darauf, warum Axel sich entschlossen hat, sich vor Sora zu opfern, anstatt weiter zu planen Roxas wieder zurück zu bringen, indem Sora wieder zum Herzlosen wird. Bei einem Angriff von oben sieht Roxas Erinnerungen von Riku, Kairi, Donald und Goofy neben Sora und versteht endlich, wieso Axel ihm geholfen hat, nämlich weil mit Soras Herzen verbunden wurde. Roxas greift dennoch weiter an und schafft es Sora zu entwaffnen. Sora schafft es allerdings seine Waffe zurück zu bekommen und versetzt Roxas einen finalen Schlag, woraufhin dieser seine Waffen fallen lässt und sein Gesicht mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zeigt und dann verschwindet. Bei weiteren Kämpfen gegen die Organisationsmitglieder wird Sora weiterhin mit Roxas Namen konfrontiert und schließlich fragt Sora Saïx, wieso er dauernd Roxas genannt wird. Die Antwort erhält er schließlich von Riku, welcher ihm sagt, dass Roxas sein Niemand ist, weshalb es ihm auch möglich ist, das Schlüsselschwert zu schwingen. Riku erklärt ihm auch, dass Roxas ihn einst für DiZ einfangen wollte, jedoch besiegt wurde, weshalb er sich der Dunkelheit hingab um stärker zu sein. thumb|left|Roxas verbindet sich mit Sora um eins zu werden Nach Xemnas Niederlage erscheinen Roxas und Naminé, welche jeweils über Sora und Kairi projeziert werden. Beide sind froh, ihre Gegenstücke endlich zu sehen und sagen, dass sie anders als andere Niemande sind, da sie ihre Originale sehen und sich mit ihnen vereinen können. Roxas und Naminé glauben, dass, solange sie mit ihren Originalen zusammen sind, nie getrennt werden. Im Abspann sind Roxas und Kairi noch einmal zu sehen, als Sora und Riku auf den Inseln des Schicksals ankommen. Als Sora und Kairi sich wieder sehen, freuen sie sich, sich wieder zu sehen, was ihnen auch Roxas und Naminé gleichtun. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' :Hauptartikel: Daten-Roxas Einen Daten Version von Roxas erscheint in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded und ist gleichzeitig der finale Endgegner im Spiel. Im Schloss des Entfallens enthüllt Daten-Naminé Daten-Sora und König Micky, dass Roxas zu den Personen gehört, die mit Soras Herz verbunden sind und gerettet werden müssen. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Final Mix'' Roxas, Xion und Axel sitzen glücklich zusammen auf ihrem Platz beim Glockenturm und essen Meersalz-Eis. Roxas und Xion schauen dabei zum Sonnenuntergang und sprechen zur gleichen Zeit Soras Namen aus. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' thumb|Roxas teilt seine Erinnerungen und Gedanken mit Sora Bevor Lea in Ansems Computerzimmer erwacht, hat er einen Traum von sich und Roxas, wie sie gemeinsam auf den Uhrenturm Meersalz-Eis essen. Roxas erinnert Axel an das Versprechen, was sie sich gegeben hatten, dass er immer seine Freunde retten wird. Später erscheint Roxas in der Welt die niemals war vor Sora. Er sagt zu Sora, dass er bestimmt ist, auch wenn Sora sagt, dass Roxas es verdient eine eigene Person zu sein. Bevor er wieder verschwindet, enthüllt er Sora seine Erinnerungen und seine Gefühle. Als Sora von Xigbar und Xemnas konfrontiert wird, erklärt er ihnen, dass seine Freunde seine Kraft sind, woraufhin Xigbar erst Roxas hinter Sora stehen sieht, woraus immer mehr Freunde von Sora werden. Bei der Begegnung mit dem jungen Xehanort erzählt er Sora, dass Roxas ursprünglich als ein Gefäß für Meister Xehanort enden sollte, doch wurde dies unmöglich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Roxas seine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelt hat und mit Sora verschmolzen ist. Nachdem Riku in Soras Herz getaucht ist und den Gepanzerter Ventusalbtraum besiegt hat, erscheint Rodxas in einer Erinnerung an die Inseln des Schicksals, welcher Riku fragt, wovor er Angst hat und kurz darauf wieder verschwindet. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Fertigkeiten :Hauptartikel: Roxas (Endgegner) 200px|right|Roxas trägt Sternentreue und Memoire Since Roxas's complete being's heart is made up of two Keyblade wielders' hearts, Roxas can dual-wield Keyblades,Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Ultimania "Sora can wield two Keyblades at once because he has Ventus's as well as his own. As Roxas is a part of Sora, he also can use two." the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. In battle, he also uses light, becoming a phenomenally dangerous foe. His style and level of power is somewhat like Sora's Final Form. He can glide at fast speeds, so fast in fact that he leaves behind a lens flare, and control thirteen sword-shaped shields of light energy which can connect to form a laser array. He can levitate his Keyblades in the air and whirl and spin them rapidly, showing a great deal of proficiency and skill with the blades, and can also counter any extended combo with a more powerful one of his own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling them in a circle. His special attack involves him floating in the air and shooting his thirteen light shields around the arena, which then light it up in a thick twilight mist as Roxas begins shooting blue spheres of light at his opponent from energy gathered in his hands. He'll often attack rapidly from side-to-side, confusing the opponent, leaving a trail of light behind him. He can also perform the Duel Bout technique (similar to his Samurai Nobodies) where he rushes at his opponent and slashes at them quicker than the blink of an eye, causing intense damage if not repelled, the twist is that Sora can knock him into the air and briefly steal and use Roxas's Keyblades if he does repel the attack. However, when Sora steals Roxas's Keyblades, Roxas resorts to utilizing his light powers to full effect, before moving in to steal his Keyblades back from Sora. In comparison to Sora, Roxas seems to have a far more aggressive style: he is constantly on the offensive, and abandons any defensive moves he had previously used, such as the Guard technique and magic, in favor of speed and strength. In their mental struggle in the Awakening, he briefly manages to overpower and disarm Sora with simple brute force. In this battle, he also has a more aggressive stance than he did when fighting Axel. It is interesting to note that as well, when not dual-wielding, Roxas uses a fighting style similar to the one Sora used in Kingdom Hearts. Roxas's victory pose in Olympus Coliseum is to swing his Keyblade twice through the air in an X, then swing it to rest on his shoulder. This is extremely similar to Leon's victory pose in the Final Fantasy series as well as one of Sora's victory poses in the Olympus Coliseum in Kingdom Hearts. Like Xion and Sora, Roxas has balanced, average stats in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Waffen When in possession of his full power, Roxas dual-wields two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion (which represent Sora's link to Kairi and Riku, respectively), although originally he could only wield a single Keyblade, which could take different forms through the use of Gears. However, during the short period in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days between his attaining the ability to dual-wield and reaching his full power, he could dual-wield two Kingdom Keys. So far, Roxas is the first character in the series to be able to dual-wield Keyblades. Roxas controls light and the Samurai Nobodies. Although it would normally be impossible for a Nobody to wield a Keyblade, Roxas can because Sora can. Of course, as the Heartless use the Keyblades as a homing signal, he is constantly under attack by them when not under the protection of Organization XIII. However, as the Organization's goal is to gather as many hearts as possible by using the Keyblade to extract them from Heartless, this phenomenon is actually a boon for the Organization. Limit-Brecher Roxas's Limit Break is called Event Horizon. When he starts it, he shouts "Nice try!" and his Keyblade becomes enveloped in light, growing in length. Roxas then unleashes a flurry of combos with his new blade. In his Final Limit, he shouts "You're finished!" and then repeatedly lurches forward, swinging his blade and sending off beams of light in all directions as he does. When Dual-Wielding, Roxas has another Limit Break, called Magic Hour. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it is very similar to Zexion's Limit Break. When starting this attack, Roxas shouts "You can't stop me!", then he leaps into the air and shoots up a beam of light with his joined Keyblades. By doing so, he summons many large pillars of light to repeatedly come down in random places onto the battle field. Enemies that get hit take devastating damage. Roxas's Final Limit is very similar; he yells "Give me strength!" and the pillars become even larger. This attack also appears in Roxas's boss fight in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. In the Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix version, after Roxas floats, a symbol appears below him and he spins both of his Keyblades while firing a great number of homing light orbs. Roxas's Limit Breaks both refer to light. The "event horizon" refers to the distance at which light can no longer escape from a black hole; the "magic hour" is a period during the sunset that has extremely favorable conditions for photography. Roxas learns a variety of abilities in Days, including Dodge Roll, Block, Glide, Air Rush, and Aerial Recovery, among others. He also is very proficient at magic, able to cast several different spells. However, none of these abilities carry over into Kingdom Hearts II. During his time in the Simulated Twilight Town, Roxas learns no magic, although he can boost his magical strength via both the Dream Rod and the Struggle Wand. Bemerkungen Siehe auch *Sora *Ventus *Xion *Daten-Roxas Weblinks Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger